


Let Me Take Care of You

by Rachello344



Series: KaiShin Kink Fic [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom!Kaito, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Pampering, Praise Kink, Soft BDSM, Spanking, Top!Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: After a rather embarrassing slip up on Kaito's part, Shinichi and Kaito agree to explore a particular kink to see if it's something they'd be interested in pursuing further.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Shinichi!!
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for a number of reasons, but mostly because I saw a fic where Shinichi had the daddy kink and I wanted immediately to see it reversed. I think it suits Kaito, haha I've been branching out and practicing writing NSFW stuff, so I guess be prepared to see more of that as we move along.
> 
> As has been the case lately, this fic was written almost entirely through the cheerleading efforts of the KaiShin discord, especially Shizu, who I appreciate every day. Thanks for not just inspiring this fic, but making it what it is! <3

Kaito moaned, arching beneath Shinichi’s hands.  His lips looked obscene, bitten red and open wide as he groaned and gasped with every thrust.  Shinichi kissed along his jaw, nipping lightly.  Kaito’s hands gripped his back, nails scratching; Shinichi muffled his answering moan in Kaito’s shoulder.

“That’s it, Kaito.  God, you’re doing so well,” Shinichi praised.  Normally Kaito topped, but Shinichi was starting to think they needed to switch more often, if Kaito’s reactions were anything to go by.  “ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned.

“Please,” Kaito panted.  “Oh, Daddy, _please,_ harder.”

Shinichi startled badly, pulling back slightly to look down at him.  “Uh, Kaito?”

Kaito whined, still out of it.  “Don’t stop, _please_.”

“We can get back to it in a sec, but Kaito, you just called me ‘Daddy’.”  Shinichi pushed Kaito’s hair off his forehead.  “We can talk about it after, but I would like to talk about that.”

Kaito finally met Shinichi’s eyes, his face abruptly going pale and almost sickly.  “I— _what_?”

“I think,” Shinichi said slowly, “you may have more kinks than you thought you did.  I’d like to explore them with you.”

Kaito covered his face, turning his head to the side.  “No, _no_ , I can’t—I mean, what the _fuck_ , Shinichi, I called you _daddy?_   I don’t—I’m not—”

Shinichi kissed his cheek.  “Shh, it’s okay.  I’ve never really considered it, but it’s not a turn off.”  He shifted his hips as evidence; Kaito’s breath hitched.  “Do you want to do it again?”

“Not really,” Kaito admitted to his hands.  “It’s mortifying.”

“Okay,” Shinichi said easily.  “If you change your mind, that’s okay, too, you know.  Do you want me to work you back up?”  He thumbed at the head of Kaito’s dick, raising an eyebrow at him.

Kaito shook his head, face still covered.  “Just—keep going.”

“Whatever you want.”  Shinichi kissed his hands, slowly working back to his previous rhythm.  Kaito started biting his lip to keep himself quiet.  Shinichi frowned.  “Kaito, come on, baby, let me hear you,” he breathed, rubbing a thumb over Kaito’s wrists.  “You sounded so pretty before.  Won’t you moan for me again?”

Kaito couldn’t quite suppress his next whine.  “Don’t wanna,” he moaned, “call you anything by mistake again.”  He arched when Shinichi hit the right angle.

“That’s okay, baby, just let go for me, hm?” Shinichi coaxed, sucking on the side of his neck.  He gave a particularly forceful thrust, and Kaito cried out.  “That’s more like it.”  Shinichi dropped kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth.  “You’re doing so well, Kaito.  Fuck, you’re so responsive.”

Kaito’s eyes slowly lost focus as he writhed beneath him, clinging and begging once more.  “Touch me, _please,_ Shinichi!  I’m—I’m so—”  Shinichi wrapped his hand around Kaito’s dick, sucking a mark into his jaw.

“That’s it, baby,” Shinichi murmured.  “Let go.  Come for me.”

Kaito cried out wordlessly as he came; with a few more thrusts, Shinichi followed suit.  After a beat, Shinichi carefully pulled out, kissing Kaito chastely.  He stroked his clean hand up his cheek and into his hair.

“I’m going to get a wash cloth to clean you up, okay?”

Kaito nodded, his eyes closed, still panting.  Shinichi smiled, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash on his way to the bathroom.  He wet a washcloth with warm water, humming happily to himself.  When he got back, Kaito looked like he’d fallen asleep.

Shinichi cleaned him off gently, tossing the washcloth with the rest of their clothes before tucking in around Kaito.  Kaito rolled over, tucking his head under Shinichi’s chin and wrapping himself around Shinichi like a koala.

Shinichi stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“You really don’t think it’s weird?” Kaito asked, lips brushing Shinichi’s clavicle.

“Not at all,” he assured, still petting Kaito’s hair, running his fingers through it idly.  “It’s not one of my kinks, but it’s not one of my turn offs either.”

“What _are_ your turn offs?” Kaito mouthed at his sternum.

“Anything with weapons or blood—too much like work.  Food play,” Shinichi listed, grimacing.  “It’s too messy, and everything is so _sticky_.  Oh, and the stuff with the mascot outfits?  Definite turn off.”

Kaito laughed.  “Luckily, I’m not a furry.”  He pulled back, his eyes twinkling with mischief now.  “What about cosplay?”

“Depends on the cosplay.”  Shinichi shrugged.  “For example, if you wanted to dress like a cute French maid?  I would gladly have my wicked way with you.”

Kaito shivered.  “And if I dressed like that to clean the library?”

Shinichi slid one hand down Kaito’s back to cup his ass.  Kaito jolted.  “I’ve always wondered just how sturdy that desk is.”

“Holy _fuck_ , Shinichi.”  Kaito kissed him, licking at his lips.

“That reminds me, the nun thing?  Doesn’t do it for me.”

Kaito had to stop kissing him; he was laughing too hard, gasping for breath around his hysterics.  “Maids are fine, but nuns are where you draw the line?”

Shinichi hummed his agreement.  “And you _know_ I’m always down for playing detective and thief.”

Kaito sighed.  “You’re really not bothered by the, uh, the,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “ _daddy_ thing?”

“Not at all.”  Shinichi kissed his forehead.  “Honestly, surprising as it was, I can’t say I wasn’t flattered.”

“And what if—what if we try it, and you hate it?”

Shinichi frowned.  “What do you mean?  We’ll talk about it, and we’ll either work around it, or we’ll stop.  Same if it turns out you don’t like it.”

Kaito bit his lip, hesitant.  “And if I—if I really like it, but you hate it?”

“Like I said, we can work around it.”  Shinichi cupped Kaito’s cheek, smiling fondly.  “You’re over-thinking this, Kaito.  We’ll make sure you get what you need, I promise.”

Kaito tucked his head back under Shinichi’s chin.  “I trust you.  We can…  We can try it soon, but give me some time to mentally prepare?”

“Of course, Kaito.  How about we talk about this again in a few days, and see how you’re feeling about it?”  Shinichi kissed the top of his head again.  “If you feel ready before that, we can talk about it earlier, too.”

Kaito sighed, his breath warm against Shinichi’s skin.  “You’re the best, Shinichi.”  Kaito yawned.  “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

  

* * *

 

 

Kaito hesitated in the doorway, his fingers rubbing over the doorjamb.  Shinichi watched him with interest, eyes tracking over his demure slouch, eyes lowered and cheeks flushed.  He bit his lip, finally glancing up at Shinichi.

After a beat, he looked away again, the red in his cheeks bleeding into his ears.  “Can we,” his voice trailed off and only barely lilted up in question.

Shinichi stood up from the couch, closing the distance between them.  “Can we what?”

“Can we…”  Kaito met his eyes but quickly ducked his head.  “Can we…  I think I want to try, um, if that’s still okay?”

Shinichi cupped his cheek, lifting his face so he could see his eyes again.  He kissed him gently, caressing his cheek.  “Of course we can, Kaito.  Let me know if you want me to stop at any point, okay?”

Kaito nodded.  “Thanks, Shinichi.”  He hesitated, biting his lip.  Shinichi waited, watching him with interest.  “Thank you, Daddy,” he corrected.

Shinichi pet his hair, smiling.  “Good boy.  Now, why don’t you sit on the couch.  I’ll heat up takeout, and we can have dinner.”  He ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp until Kaito was leaning into him.  When he stopped, Kaito made a confused noise, blinking his eyes open, his lips pursed in a cute pout.

Shinichi maneuvered him to the couch, squeezing the back of his neck.  Kaito’s legs wobbled beneath him, so Shinichi gave him a little push until he was sitting.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, kissing Kaito’s forehead.  “Do you want to watch anything while we eat?”

Kaito shrugged.  He bit his lip, apparently confused.  “Nothing comes to mind?”

“That’s okay,” Shinichi said, running his fingers through Kaito’s hair again.  “I’ll pick something for you.”  He scratched lightly at Kaito’s scalp again, waiting until Kaito’s eyes fell shut to start glancing over what was on.  Finding a show Kaito enjoyed, he put it on, trailing his hand down to squeeze the back of his neck again.

When he pulled away, Kaito frowned up at him.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Shinichi mumbled, kissing the top of his head.  “I’ll be right back with dinner.”

He strode into the kitchen, glad he’d gotten takeout for them today.  He’d even be able to feed Kaito himself.  As soon as everything was heated up, he made up a plate and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before returning to the living room.

Kaito smiled when he came in, tilting his head when his eyes dropped to his hands.  “Only one plate?”

“Mm-hmm.”  Shinichi sat beside him.  Once he had a good bite set up, he held it up for Kaito to take.  Kaito rapidly flushed.  He looked at Shinichi like he wasn’t sure if he was serious or not.  Smiling, Shinichi waited.

“I can feed myself,” he muttered.  Even so, he leaned closer and took the bite.

“Of course you can,” Shinichi agreed.  “But right now, you don’t have to.  I’m going to take care of you, so you don’t need to worry about anything.”

Shinichi took a bite for himself before holding out another bite for Kaito.  There was less hesitation this time, but he still seemed embarrassed and a little uncomfortable.  Undeterred, Shinichi pressed on, alternating between taking a bite for himself and feeding Kaito until Kaito stopped hesitating, until he simply opened his mouth and let Shinichi feed him bite after bite.

They were about halfway through Kaito’s show when they finished the plate, so Shinichi set everything on the coffee table, and placed his hand on Kaito’s nape, squeezing gently before letting it rest there.  For a moment, Kaito tensed up, but soon enough, he relaxed into it, slowly leaning harder into Shinichi’s side.

Once he was relaxed, Shinichi watched as his eyelids drooped.  He smiled, massaging his neck lightly, pleased when Kaito only curled closer, tucking his cheek against Shinichi’s shoulder.

As soon as his show was over, Shinichi turned off the TV, scratching lightly at Kaito’s nape along his hairline.  “Time to get up, darling,” Shinichi whispered.  “You’ve had a long day, so I think it’s time you had a bath before you get in your PJs.”

Kaito blinked blearily, pouting.  “Don’t wanna,” he mumbled, pressing closer to Shinichi and wrapping his arms around his waist.  “Comfy.”

“Oh, so you don’t want me to wash your hair for you?”  Shinichi ran his fingers through his hair, teasing.  Kaito moaned, pressing into the touch.  “Come on, baby, it’s bath time.  Don’t make me carry you.”

Kaito gave him an interested look, narrowing his eyes in thought.  Shinichi sighed.  He should have seen that coming, he supposed.  He stood up, and without waiting for Kaito to join him, he stooped down and lifted Kaito over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

Kaito squawked in protest, but let Shinichi carry him down the hall to the bathroom.  Shinichi stroked a hand over his thigh.  “You thought I couldn’t carry you.”

Kaito laughed, but it sounded shaky.  “S-Sorry?”

“Sorry _what_?” Shinichi asked, squeezing his upper thigh once in warning.

Kaito jumped in his hold.  “Sorry, D-Daddy.”

Shinichi resumed his stroking with a smile.  “That’s better.”  He set Kaito down once they were in the bathroom, and set to work filling the tub.  When he turned back around, Kaito was still in his boxers, giving Shinichi a confused look.

“Something wrong?”

Kaito hesitated.  “Not _wrong_ exactly…”  He sighed, scratching the back of his head.  “I’m just… confused.  This wasn’t exactly what I was expecting.”

Shinichi sat on the edge of the tub, considering.  “Do you dislike it?”

He shook his head.  “That’s not it, I just…  I thought we were just going to have sex.”

“We’ll get to that,” Shinichi assured him.  “This kink isn’t all about sex, you know.”  He checked the temperature of the water; perfect.  He frowned.  “Or did you not know?”

When he looked back up, Kaito’s eyes were on the wall, his cheeks flushed.  _Ah._   So he hadn’t done much if any research on the subject.  That was pretty typical, Shinichi supposed.

“I figured for our first time, we should sample the whole range of the kink and figure out which parts you enjoy the most,” Shinichi explained.  Kaito glanced back, surprised.  “It’s mostly about control and trust.  It’s supposed to be good for people with stressful lives; they give up control to someone else for however long they need.”

Kaito bit his lip, thinking.  Shinichi stopped the faucet, and stood to undress.

“Today was particularly stressful, wasn’t it?”  He unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off and tossing it onto Kaito’s pile.

Kaito looked down again.  “Yeah, actually.”

Shinichi hummed.  “We can talk about it later, if you like, but for now, I’d like you to try and relax for me.”  He stripped out of his pants and briefs.  “Will you let me take care of you?”

Kaito’s breath caught, and he nodded quickly.  He pulled off his boxers, tossing them aside, and sat down on the small bench by the shower head.  Shinichi smiled fondly, rolling his eyes.  He ruffled Kaito’s hair as he stood behind him, turning on the water and getting it to the right temperature.

Bathing Kaito was much more intimate than Shinichi was anticipating, even with the research he’d done.  Having him completely at his mercy, melting beneath his hands, head lolling wherever Shinichi angled it.  The power he had, the trust Kaito was placing in him—it was heady.  Watching Kaito slowly relax, it made a lot of the reading he’d done make more sense.

Maybe he was more into this than he’d initially thought.

As soon as he was clean, he led Kaito over to the tub, helping him in.  Kaito sighed, sinking down until his chin was dipping into the water, his eyes closed.  Shinichi smiled, returning to the wash area to quickly clean himself off.

As soon as he was satisfied, he nudged Kaito forward and slid into the tub behind him, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s waist.  Kaito turned so his cheek was resting on Shinichi’s chest, his head tucked under his chin.  They lay together like that for some time, just soaking in the water, until Kaito seemed on the verge of falling asleep.

Shinichi smiled down at him, stroking his hand over Kaito’s stomach.  “Can I have a kiss, baby?”

Kaito turned his head up, his eyes still closed; he waited.  Shinichi’s chest felt tight, his heart pounding.  _Shit_.  He looked so sweet, waiting to be kissed.  Shinichi bent, sealing their lips together, trying to keep it gentle.  He couldn’t help but lick into Kaito’s open mouth when he let out a plaintive little noise.

As they kissed, Kaito started to squirm a little in Shinichi’s hold.  “Daddy,” he panted, “my neck’s getting sore.”

Shinichi rubbed his neck obligingly, smirking when Kaito moaned.  “Yeah?  Do you want to keep kissing, or do you want me to just hold you?”

“Please keep kissing me, Daddy,” Kaito said, meeting his eyes.  Shinichi squeezed his hip.

“Why don’t you turn around, then?”  Shinichi kissed the corner of his mouth.  “You can sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Kaito moaned quietly, shifting away to get his knees under him before pressing back in, closer than before.  He closed the distance to keep kissing, but Shinichi caught him by the back of his neck, holding him a breath away.  Kaito whined, squirming.

Shinichi gave a warning squeeze.  “Where’d that patience go?” he asked.  “You were being so good before.  Am I going to have to punish you for misbehaving?”

Kaito’s eyes went abruptly wide.  His cheeks flooded with color.  “N-No,” he said, but he didn’t sound entirely sure of his answer.  “I-I’ll be good, Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Shinichi let his hand drop to Kaito’s shoulder, rubbing circles into the muscle with his thumb.  “You promise you’ll be on your best behavior for me?  You’re not going to get greedy?  You’re going to trust me to give you exactly what you want, at exactly the right time?”

Kaito shook his head, his hair spraying water.  Shinichi huffed a laugh.  “I promise, I’ll be super good, Daddy.  You know best.”

Shinichi was distantly aware of his cock—long since half-hard—twitching against his stomach.  Yeah, he was definitely into this.  “That’s right.”  Shinichi held the back of Kaito’s head, guiding him into a slow, shallow kiss, keeping it chaste.  Kaito tried to squirm closer and deepen the kiss; Shinichi pinched his hip in warning.

When Shinichi pulled back, Kaito looked frustrated, his cheeks still flushed.  Shinichi cupped his cheek, stroking gently.

“Easy, baby, I’ve got you, remember?”  Shinichi kissed him lightly.  “I’m going to take care of you.  Do you want to keep going here?  Or would you rather we start getting ready for bed?”  He squeezed his shoulder again.  “We can play in the tub if you want, but I thought you were tired from your long day.”

As he spoke Kaito slumped a little closer.  He sighed.  “Really tired.”

Shinichi hummed.  “Then wouldn’t you rather be able to take a more passive role in all this?”  He kissed him again, slow and leisurely, licking into his mouth and keeping the pace as sweet and easy as possible.  Kaito dripped against him until their chests were pressed together, all of his weight settled on Shinichi.  “Good boy,” he praised, combing his fingers through Kaito’s hair.  “Now, let’s get you dried off and ready for bed, okay?”

Kaito nodded, but didn’t move.  Shinichi shook his head in fond exasperation, but he supposed he only had himself to blame.  He shifted Kaito back a bit, hushing him when he tried to cling, and got out of the tub.  He dried himself off quickly with the towel he’d left out that morning before grabbing one of their softest towels from under the sink.

“Come on, baby, up we get,” Shinichi murmured, helping Kaito stand.  Kaito yawned, giving a little shiver.  When Shinichi started to dry him off, rubbing him down gently, Kaito swayed a little but otherwise didn’t move.  No protests, no arguments, he just let it happen.  Shinichi rewarded him with a kiss.

Leaving the towel around his shoulders, Shinichi led Kaito over to the sink, wetting his toothbrush and squeezing the toothpaste out.  Kaito wasn’t paying attention, so Shinichi tapped the hinge of his jaw.

“Open.”

Kaito obeyed, unthinking.  With a pleased hum, Shinichi began to brush his teeth.  Kaito jolted, pulling away for a moment with wide eyes, but Shinichi pulled him back, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  The angle was a little awkward, and Kaito kept squirming, but Shinichi made it work.

When he pulled the toothbrush out, he nodded at the sink.  “Spit and rinse.”

Kaito, face bright red, obeyed.  As soon as he’d rinsed, he leveled Shinichi with a concerned look.  “Shinichi, what the fuck?”

Shinichi raised his eyebrows.  “Too much?” he asked.  He glanced down; Kaito was hard.  He met his eyes again.  “Do you want to stop?”

Kaito hesitated, but shook his head.

“Do you need me to tone it down?”

Kaito shook his head again, this time with more confidence.

Shinichi sighed.  “Then I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you after all.”  He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.  “And you’d been doing so well, too.  But I can’t let my little boy go around using such foul language, can I?”

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy.  It was an accident.”  Kaito met his eyes, beseeching.  Shinichi could see the interest underneath.  “It just slipped out.”

“It _was_ the first time you’ve really misbehaved…”  Shinichi sighed again.  “Okay, I’ll be lenient this time.  Instead of washing your mouth out with soap, I’ll just give you a spanking.”  He turned Kaito around, steering him toward their bedroom with one hand on his neck.

Kaito stifled what sounded like a moan, shifting it into a whine.  “No, Daddy, I promise it won’t happen again.  I’ll be good, I _promise_.”

Shinichi shook his head.  “Sorry, baby, but I can’t keep letting these things go.”  Once they were in the bedroom, Shinichi sat Kaito on the foot of the bed.  “These things have a tendency to get worse when left alone.”  Instead of doling out the punishment immediately, Shinichi dressed himself in his pajamas, making sure it was a proper set, so it was like he was fully dressed.  That done, he sat beside Kaito and patted his lap.

“Lie down, Kaito.”

Kaito obeyed, shifting his weight until he was comfortable.  Shinichi stroked a hand down his bare back and over the soft skin of Kaito’s butt, rubbing and squeezing gently until Kaito was muffling his moans into the sheets.  Shinichi tugged his hair with his free hand.

“No, Kaito.  I want to hear you.”  Shinichi kept stroking sweetly, but kept his voice firm.  “You’re going to count for me.  I’m only going to do ten, and you’re going to tell me if it’s too hard.  Do you understand?”

“Yes.”  Shinichi pinched him.  “Y-Yes, Daddy,” Kaito corrected.

“For that, you’re going to thank me after each one.  You’ll say the number, and then ‘thank you, Daddy.’  Do you understand?”  Shinichi made sure he used the tone he typically reserved for interrogating stubborn witnesses.

Kaito moaned, nodding.  “Yes, Daddy.  Thank you, Daddy.”

Shinichi smiled.  “Good boy.  If you need me to stop, just tell me to stop.  We don’t have a safeword yet, so I want you to tell me ‘no,’ ‘wait,’ or ‘stop’ if you need me to.”  As soon as he’d gotten confirmation, he brought his hand down, just hard enough to make his palm tingle.

Kaito yelped.  “O-One.  Thank you, Daddy.”

He did it again, a little harder.  Kaito jolted, his cock pressing into the edge of Shinichi’s thigh.  Kaito moaned.  “Two.  Thank you, Daddy.”

Shinichi ran his hand over the warming skin of Kaito’s ass.  He squeezed; Kaito pressed back into his hand with a soft noise.  He brought his hand down again, and Kaito arched, letting out a startled cry.

“Three.  Thank you, Daddy.”

By five, Kaito was squirming on his lap, his cock dragging wetly along the leg of his pajamas.  Shinichi took his time, stroking his hand over Kaito’s ass, admiring the way the blood flowed to the surface of his smooth skin.

He hit him again, making sure to strike the center of the reddest area.  Kaito jolted, fists clenched in the sheets.  “S-Six,” he gasped.  “Thank you, Daddy.”

Shinichi ran his hand gently over the afflicted area until Kaito was pressing back into his hand, whimpering a little.  Shinichi lightly scratched his nails up the back of Kaito’s thighs.  Kaito arched with a shaky moan.

“D-Daddy,” Kaito whined.  “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”

“Easy, baby, I’ve got you.”  Shinichi stroked his hand over his ass again, before spanking the other cheek.  He felt bad for neglecting it.

  Kaito arched, his voice cracking.  “Seven.  Th-Thank you, Daddy, _thank you._ ”

He hit him again in the same place.  Kaito went tense again before falling limp, panting into the sheets.  Shinichi watched him, waiting.

“What do we say, Kaito?” he asked, warning.

“E-Eight!” Kaito supplied quickly.  “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Next time, I’m not going to remind you,” Shinichi told him.  “If you miss the count, then we’ll be doing extra to make up for it.”

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy, I’ll be good.”

Shinichi smiled, ruffling his hair with his free hand.  “I know you will, baby.  You’re always so good for me,” he praised.  Kaito made a soft noise.  “You always work so hard.  And right now you’re being so obedient.  As soon as we’re done with your punishment, I’m going to reward you for being so good.  Okay, baby?”

Kaito nodded, turning his head down.  Shinichi frowned, but let him hide his face.  He continued to pet Kaito a little longer before he spanked him again.  Kaito arched and sobbed; when his head came up, Shinichi was surprised to see he was crying.  Tears streamed down flushed cheeks and clung to thick eyelashes.

“N-Nine,” Kaito gasped out around a sob.  “I’m s-sorry, Daddy.  Th-Thank you, Daddy.”  Shinichi brought his hand down on the same spot, and Kaito _wailed_.  “Ten,” he cried.  His next words were broken up by hiccupping sobs, but Shinichi thought they were close enough.

He gathered Kaito up, cuddling him close and kissing his face.  “Oh, darling,” he cooed, “you did _so_ well.  I’m so proud of you, baby.  I knew you could do it.”  He kissed his forehead and then his cheeks.  “My wonderful boy.  Lay down on your stomach, and I’ll give you some lotion to soothe the sting a little, hm?  And then, you can have whatever else you like.”

He helped Kaito lay down on the bed, grabbing the lotion off his nightstand.  Kaito turned to blink up at him, his eyes still teary.  “I just want you, Daddy.”

Shinichi focused on keeping his breathing even, climbing back in bed and straddling Kaito’s thighs.  “You have me, Kaito.  You always have me.”  He massaged the lotion into the abused skin, surprised by how warm it still was.  It felt like a sunburn, hot to the touch.  Kaito sighed, the tension still in his body leaving as he went boneless, moaning softly as Shinichi touched him.

As he massaged, he let his fingers edge closer to the center.  Kaito shifted his legs further apart, his breathing finally evening out.  Shinichi pressed a slick finger inside, continuing his massage with a gentle but firm pressure.  Kaito moaned into the pillow, but remained loose and pliant beneath him.

No thrusting back, no begging him for more, just accepting whatever Shinichi felt like giving him.  He swallowed his own moan and gave Kaito another finger.  He was so easy like this, malleable and sweet beneath him.  Shinichi pressed his fingers deeper, avoiding Kaito’s prostate.

“Oh, baby, I wish you could see yourself,” Shinichi breathed.  “You’re being so _good_.  My perfect boy, letting me give you exactly what you need.”

Kaito’s lips were parted around near constant moans.  Shinichi pressed another finger in.

“Daddy,” Kaito mumbled, “‘m close.  Wanna feel you.”

“Whatever you want,” Shinichi said.  He tugged his pants down, pulling his cock out of his underwear.  As soon as his fingers were free, he pressed inside, draped over Kaito’s back, blanketing him entirely.  Kaito whined, shifting his hips back, so Shinichi started moving, fucking into Kaito slow and deep.

“Daddy, I need—I wanna come, Daddy, can I?” Kaito babbled, rocking backwards.

Shinichi kissed the back of his neck with an indulgent smile.  “You may,” he said.  “I want you to come, Kaito.”

With another thrust, Kaito arched, his lips parted but no sound escaping.  He fell back to the bed, panting.  Shinichi ran his hands up and down his back, continuing his thrusts.  Kaito’s eyes fluttered shut, and he yawned cutely.

Kaito relaxed further, like he was on the brink of sleep, and Shinichi moaned.  _Fuck_ , he thought.  _All mine…  He’s all mine, like this._

Within another few thrusts, Shinichi came with a low groan, bottoming out.  After a beat, he turned them both over so they were spooning.  Kaito mumbled incoherently, pressing closer.

Shinichi stroked his hand over Kaito’s stomach, petting him and nuzzling against his nape.  “How are you feeling?” he asked, voice low.

“Sleepy,” Kaito mumbled.

“I need you to stay awake a little longer.”  Shinichi kissed his neck.  “I want you to drink some water before you go to bed, okay?”

Kaito sighed.  “‘Kay.”  Shinichi pulled out gently; Kaito made a soft noise, turning his head to blink blearily up at Shinichi.  “You’re leaving?”

“Just to get a warm washcloth, dear.”  Shinichi bent and kissed his forehead.  “I’ll be right back, okay?  And while I’m gone, I want you to drink this whole bottle.”  Shinichi pressed the bottle into Kaito’s hands, helping him sit up.  “And go slow.  There’s no need to rush.”

Kaito nodded, opening the bottle and taking a drink.  Satisfied, Shinichi stepped back into the bathroom, righting his pajamas as he walked.  After washing his hands and wiping himself off, Shinichi wet a washcloth with warm water and returned to their bedroom.  Kaito was finishing his last drink of the water.

“Good boy,” Shinichi praised.  Kaito glanced up, his cheeks reddening.  He reached for the washcloth, but Shinichi batted his hands away, rolling his eyes.  “Haven’t we been over this already?”

“Well, sure, but…” Kaito looked away as Shinichi wiped away their mess as best he could.  Nothing could be done for the blankets, unfortunately.  He supposed he’d just grab another comforter from the closet.

“This is part of the aftercare, Kaito.”  Shinichi smiled up at him.  “I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t do at least this much.”

Kaito’s cheeks darkened further.  “I don’t—I don’t need…”

“Kaito,” Shinichi said sternly.  “I know you didn’t do any research, but trust me when I say that this is important for both of us.  Okay?  It’s not a mark against your personal strength.  I put you in a vulnerable place, so now we’re going to ease you back out.  That’s all this is.”

Kaito nodded slowly, but didn’t seem like he believed him.

Shinichi huffed.  “Do you trust me?”

“What?” Kaito met his eyes again, startled.  “Of course, I do.”

“Then trust me in this.”  Shinichi cupped his cheek.  “This isn’t some kind of personal failing.  You’ve done absolutely perfectly.  _Trust me_.”

Kaito shivered, but he didn’t argue, and he let Shinichi maneuver him so that he could strip the comforter off the bed.  “Sorry about the mess,” Kaito mumbled.

“Why are you sorry?”  Shinichi glanced over his shoulder on the way to the laundry basket.  “You let me make a mess of you.  It was hot.”

“Y-Yeah?”  Kaito shifted, looking shy again.  Shinichi detoured to their dresser on his way back to the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and one of his own shirts for Kaito to wear, setting them atop the new blanket.

“Mm-hmm,” Shinichi agreed.  “Ignoring your embarrassment, did you like it?  Do you want to do it again?”

Kaito hesitated.  Shinichi gave him time to think about it, helping him into his boxers.  He let Kaito put the shirt on himself.  “I don’t really know how I feel about it.”

“Do you want to talk through it now, or would you rather sleep on it?” Shinichi asked, sitting beside Kaito and playing with his hair.

Kaito bit his lip, leaning into Shinichi’s side.  “Sleep on it,” he decided.

Shinichi kissed the side of his head, pressing lightly on his shoulder until he was laying down before spreading the blanket over them both.  “We can talk about it over breakfast, then.  I’ll make your favorite.”

Kaito rolled over, tucking himself against Shinichi’s side.  “Thanks,” he mumbled.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kaito.”  He kissed him chastely, looping an arm around Kaito’s waist.  “Sweet dreams.”

Kaito mumbled against his chest, but Shinichi could tell he was already mostly asleep.  He closed his eyes, enjoying the simple contact as he waited to follow suit.  They’d need to be well-rested for their discussion in the morning.

  

* * *

 

Kaito blinked awake slowly.  He was alone in bed, which was surprising until he smelled breakfast cooking downstairs.  He sat up slowly, wincing as he put weight on his ass.  _Shit,_ but that stung.  Kaito took a moment to be grateful that he didn’t have work later.

Yawning, he checked the clock.  10:30 a.m.  He frowned.  Shinichi really was spoiling him.  He got out of bed, his legs wobbling a little as he stood.  He stretched, his joints popping and muscles aching, before he left the bedroom.

Yesterday had been… a lot.  Kaito still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, but he felt more equipped to untangle it all in the light of day.

The sight of Shinichi making pancakes made his heart flip in his chest.  Kaito made a beeline for him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face into Shinichi’s neck.

“I love you,” he mumbled.

Shinichi touched his head with his free hand, ruffling his hair.  “I love you, too.”  He dropped a kiss on the top of his head.  “Good morning.”

“You let me sleep in,” he complained.

“You needed it.”  Shinichi shrugged, lifting Kaito’s head with his shoulders.  “I needed it, too.  I’ve only been awake for about fifteen minutes.”

Kaito made a noncommittal noise against his skin, mollified.

“How are you feeling?”  Shinichi’s hand returned to his hair, petting him absently.

Kaito sighed.  “Confused, mostly.  But I feel… lighter?”  He squeezed Shinichi’s waist.  “And clingier.  Is that normal?”

Shinichi hummed in agreement.  “It’s fairly common, yes.  You were very vulnerable last night.  It makes sense you’d still want comfort and closeness in the morning.  What had you so stressed yesterday, anyway?”

“Don’t get me started,” Kaito groaned.  “Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.  Venues called to let me know they were suddenly unavailable, flower deliveries were delayed because of some horrible fire _and_ a celebrity wedding to contend with.  And then, three of my leading acts all fell ill at the same time.  And to top it _all_ off,” Kaito squeezed Shinichi’s waist, “I couldn’t manage to get one of my dad’s tricks right, no matter how hard I tried or how hard I scrutinized his notes.”

Shinichi started dishing up the pancakes and turned off the burner before turning around.  He wrapped his arms around Kaito, holding him close.  “I’m sorry, Kaito.  That sounds like it was a terrible day.”

Kaito nodded, tucking himself under Shinichi’s chin.  “It really was.  But, I don’t know what it was, but that stuff you did made me feel a little better.”  He sighed.  “I don’t really get it, but after the bath, everything felt all warm and floaty instead of… well, terrible.”

“Let’s sit at the table and get started on breakfast, and then we can talk about what you liked and didn’t like.”  Shinichi kissed the top of his head, pulling away to grab their plates.

Kaito pouted, but followed him to the table, sitting beside Shinichi’s usual place, instead of across from him.  He tried to pretend his ass didn’t ache as he sat down, hiding his wince.  It wasn’t too bad, actually, but the sting was kind of a turn on.  He shook it off.  “What about you?  Don’t your preferences matter?”

Shinichi shrugged.  “Sure.  But I’m easy.  I enjoyed everything we did.  I don’t think I’d enjoy anything harder as far as punishments go, but that’s about it.”

Kaito blushed, his cheeks burning.  “And here I thought you didn’t have any kinks.”

“We both learned something, then.”  Shinichi laughed.  “Honestly, the trust you put in me was really, really hot.  You could have been calling me just about anything, and I probably would have been into it.”  He bumped their shoulders together as they sat down, pouring copious amounts of maple syrup on Kaito’s plate.

Kaito made a cursory attempt at grabbing it, before letting Shinichi take care of it.  There was something about leaving things to Shinichi that still set him at ease.  It was soothing.  And it made Kaito want to sit on his lap, or ask him to feed him again.

He tamped down the desire.  They’d probably need to talk about that, too.  He wished they could just move forward and not bother, but the look in Shinichi’s eyes said he was serious about this, and there was _no way_ Kaito was getting out of it.

It was a good look on Shinichi, but that didn’t make it any less annoying.

Thankfully, Shinichi didn’t try to cut his pancakes, so he was free to use the side of his fork, cutting bite-sized triangles one at a time.  Kaito mulled things over as he ate, humming happily around his first bite.  Maybe next time he’d let Shinichi cut them for him.

“Good?” Shinichi asked.

“Your pancakes are the best, Shinichi,” Kaito sighed.  He looked down, pushing another piece around the syrup, soaking it up.  His cheeks still felt warm.  He wondered if this would ever stop being embarrassing.  “Maybe, another time, you could… feed them to me?”

“So you liked that?” Shinichi asked before taking a bite.  “You seemed pretty resistant to it.”

Kaito shrugged.  “I kept expecting sex to happen.  I was kind of worrying about it.  I thought you were going to make dinner into some kind of sex act.”

“That’s something I’m not really into, actually.”  He laughed, a little rueful.  “With the exception of whipped cream, I’d rather leave food out of the bedroom.  It’s too sticky.”

Kaito glanced at the syrup.  Somehow it was already sticking to his fingers and the fork.  “Fair enough.  Anyway, now that I have a better idea of what to expect, I think letting you feed me would be… better.  I liked it when you did things for me.  A lot.”

“Yeah?”  Shinichi turned in his seat, ignoring his breakfast entirely.  He looked hungry in a very different way.  “Which things?”

“Are you really going to make me list them?”  Kaito frowned, but Shinichi’s face said that he really was.  He huffed, but obeyed.  “Feeding me was nice, once I got over being worried about stuff.  I really liked it when you washed my hair.”  Kaito dragged his next bite through the syrup, stalling as he considered things.  “And it was weird, but the tooth brushing was even kind of okay.  Dressing me was… well I was kind of out of it, but it was really nice in the moment.”

Shinichi rested a hand on Kaito’s knee.  “And how did you feel about following orders?  Doing any little thing I decided to ask of you?”  He squeezed lightly as he spoke, his fingers warm against his skin.

Kaito sucked in a shaky breath.  “I, uh, yeah.  That was also, yes.”

“Use your words, Kaito,” Shinichi scolded, his eyes glinting with mischief.

He moaned.  “I like it when you tell me what to do.”  Shinichi slid his hand higher up Kaito’s thigh.  “And I liked that you,” he gasped when Shinichi squeezed again, his thumb rubbing circles just  under the hem of his boxers, “th-that you punished me when I did something wrong.”

“Yeah?  Did it make you feel like you deserved all the pampering and praise,” Shinichi scooted closer, “knowing that I wasn’t _just_ saying those things?  That I meant every word?”

Kaito moaned.  “Yeah, _yes_ , Shinichi, and I was really worried—but you didn’t call me mean names at all, so I never felt bad or anything, even when you were s-spanking me.”  His fork clattered to his plate when Shinichi groped him, squeezing him through his boxers, smirking when he found him hard.

“Any time I say something that really hurts you or upsets you, I want you to tell me immediately.”  Shinichi slid his hand back down Kaito’s leg to his knee.  “If you say ‘no’ or ‘stop,’ I’ll stop, every time.  I might ask you for your color—green is keep going, yellow is slow down or check in, and red is stop _and_ check in.  Understand?”

“Y-Yeah,” Kaito agreed quickly.  “Is that instead of a safe word?”

“They are safe words.  I gave it some more thought after last night, and I think this will work for us.  If you want to come use a proper safe word, I’m all for it, but the stoplight system seemed easy enough to implement.”  Shinichi smiled, some of the hunger abating momentarily.  “And I didn’t think you really wanted to do any kind of consent play.”

Kaito shook his head.  “Not really.  Stoplights work for me.”

The hunger returned; Shinichi’s eyes seemed to flash.  “Do you want me to try feeding you again, Kaito?”

He moaned helplessly.  “Y-Yeah, yes, Daddy, _please_.”

Shinichi patted his thigh.  “Come sit on Daddy’s lap, then, and I can feed you.”

Kaito scrambled to obey, making Shinichi laugh.  Kaito sat astride Shinichi’s lap, squirming a little as he remembered how tender his ass was.  Still, he let Shinichi maneuver him as he pleased until they were both at an angle with the table.  Satisfied, Shinichi speared a bite of pancake and held it up for Kaito to take.

Just the right amount of syrup.  Kaito relaxed by degrees, one bite at a time.  He still felt a little keyed up, but it was even easier than before to just let Shinichi take care of it.  Shinichi would give him what he needed; all he had to do was whatever Shinichi asked.

When a bit of syrup slipped past Kaito’s lip, Kaito raised a hand to wipe it away, but Shinichi was already there, sucking the syrup off his skin with a flick of his tongue.  Kaito’s cock twitched.

“So messy,” Shinichi murmured.  “What am I going to do with you, baby?”  He slid one hand under Kaito’s sleep shirt, rubbing his lower back lightly.

“I’m sorry,” Kaito said, pressing closer until he could rest his head against Shinichi’s shoulder, cuddling close.  “I didn’t mean to make a mess, Daddy.”

“That’s okay.”  Shinichi slid his hand higher, scratching lightly down his back until Kaito was shivering and squirming, the slight sting as he moved making him moan.  “I don’t mind a little bit of mess.”  He reached between them with his free hand, rubbing a teasing hand over Kaito’s cock.  “What do you say, wanna make a mess with Daddy?”

Kaito pulled back and smiled, wide and easy.  “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good news! After next Friday, I will officially be out of school!! I don't have a job lined up just yet, and I haven't heard back from a place I've applied for an internship, so we'll see how things go, but that means that my summer is free for now. I know I say this every year, but I'm really looking forward to having more time to write. I have a bunch of projects I've been working on, so hopefully I'll be able to get several knocked out. ;D
> 
> Thank you, as always, for being so patient with me! I hope you'll continue to bear with me as I move forward into the working world!! <3


End file.
